Jamie Marchi
Jamie Marchi (born October 8, 1977 in Knoxville, Tennessee) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Dr. Liara T'Soni Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Mitsuko Kongo (ep9) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Mitsuko Kongo *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Mitsuko Kongo, Announcement (ep2), Female Researcher B (ep7), Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Miwa (ep9), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Alderamin on the Sky (2017) - Nanaku Daru (Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Ranko Umanagi, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Misaki Nakasorachi (ep5), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Anka Rheinberger *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Page, Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Shouko Kirishima *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Shouko Kirishima *Baki the Grappler (2006) - Yasuko, Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Carrie Nishikawa *Basilisk (2006) - Young Ogen *Big Windup! (2009) - Naoe Mihashi *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Hazumi Senkawa *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Hazumi Senkawa (ep1) *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Maid (ep7) *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2006-2007) - Rinslet Walker *Blassreiter (2009) - Amanda Werner, Meinke (ep13) *Blood-C (2013) - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Miwa Asahina (ep3) *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Meg *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Toshiko (ep4), Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Businesswoman (ep5) *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Jack *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Gakusho *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Seira Orgel *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Naruki Gelni *Claymore (2008-2009) - Helen *Corpse Princess (2010) - Toya, Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Takao's Oldest Sister (ep8) *D.Gray-man (2009) - Claire (ep1), Liza *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Moriko Tomoyori *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Clara, Yumi, Additional Voices *Danganronpa (2015) - Junko Enoshima *Darker than Black (2009) - Brita *Date A Live (2014) - Ai Yamabuki, Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Ai Yamabuki *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Karako Koshio *Death Parade (2015) - Black-Haired Woman/'Chiyuki' (Announced) *Desert Punk (2006) - Natsuko Kawaguchi, Yoko (ep2) *Dimension W (2016) - Seira Yurizaki *Dragon Ball GT (2005) - Daughter (ep3), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z (????) - Boy *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Widow, Additional Voices *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Natalia (ep11) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Rebecka Halström *Fairy Tail (2016) - Cana Alberona *Free! Dive to the Future (2019) - Gou Matsuoka (ep0) *Freezing (2012) - Rana Linchen, Additional Voices *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Rana Linchen *Fruits Basket (2003) - Motoko Minagawa *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Rick, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Rebecca Caterina, Rick, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - May Isayama *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Prostitute (ep1) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Nao Yoshimi, Additional Voices *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Elvia (ep17) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Kurachi *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Guernica, Librarian (ep9), Yamazaki (ep12), Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Guernica, Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Mikako Satsukitane *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Mikako Satsukitane *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Rias Gremory *High School DxD: BorN (2015) - Rias Gremory (Announced) *High School DxD: New (2014) - Rias Gremory *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Saori *Interview with Monster Girls (2017) - Himari Takanashi (Announced) *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Fantasy Eu (ep5) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps4-6) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Hex *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Karim *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Hiroko (ep11), Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Miracle C (ep18), Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016-2017) - Nagisa Ujibe *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Female Student A (ep5), Gymnast 2 (ep16), Gymnast A (ep6), Walkyrie Member A, Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Director, Tour Guide, Additional Voices *Kodocha (2006) - Ayumi (ep21), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Liliana il Grazioso Merlo Turan *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Mari Ohara (Announced) *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Yuka Amado *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Yuka Amado *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Sasha (ep5) *Mikagura School Suite (2015) - Seisa Mikagura (Announced) *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (2017) - Lucoa (Announced) *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Isono Clinic Receptionist (ep24) *My First Girlfriend is a Gal (2017) - Yukana Yame (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Ichiki, Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2016) - Director (ep7; Announced) *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Announcement (ep1), Haruna Saotome/Student No.14 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Girl A (ep2), Girl Walla (ep3), Haruna Saotome/Student No.14 *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Tsuyu *One Piece (2011-2015) - Akihiro (ep318), Hocha, Kobato, Margarita (ep375), Victoria Cindry, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Chizuru Maihara *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Panty *Peach Girl (2007) - Mayu (ep7), Nori *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Sanae Kubota, Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Pipimi (ep3A) *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Shoko Inari *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Spooky Boogie/Shoko Sugawara *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Herriot (Announced) *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Mimi *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Isuke Inukai *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Ophelia, Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Shizuka Nekonome *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Shizuka Nekonome *Rumbling Hearts (2006-2007) - Fumie Hoshino *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Warya, Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Ranko Saoji *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Sonoko *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Mom (ep13), Ruby *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Akiko (ep21), Blue Ranger (ep18), Mina Yukino, Reporter (ep17), Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Akiko (ep7), Blue Ranger (ep20), Mina Yukino (ep2), Saeko *Sekirei (2010) - Uzume *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Uzume *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Akira Aoi *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Akira Aoi *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Matsu *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Matsu *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Matsu *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Aki Hinata, Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Mare *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Hildegard, Mare (ep13), Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Rena *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Sato (ep7) *Shiki (2012) - Kyoko Ozaki *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Ayame Kajo *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Miss Polly, Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Ama Shigure *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Kiki Seiran (Announced) *Solty Rei (2007) - Integra Martel, Laile (ep5), TV Announcer (ep2), Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Liz Thompson *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Liz Thompson *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Yoko (ep16) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Miss Wakaba *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Chloe *Spiral (2004-2005) - Mother (ep24), Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Shirley Yeager *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Shirley Yeager *Suzuka (2007-2008) - Miki Hashiba *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Lisa Lovelock *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Five *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Ai Mikami (7th) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Milk Callaud *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Kuniko Shigyo (Announced) *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Penelope *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Fatina *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Fatina, Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Pelico *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Hetare (ep9), Itori, Additional Voices *Trickster (2016) - Nao Nakamura (Announced) *Trinity Blood (2006) - Sister Agnes (ep6) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Arashi Arisugawa *Ultimate Otaku Teacher (2015) - Miho Kitou (Announced) *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Lady J (ep2) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Ryo Nishihara *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Masane Amaha *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Rin (ep2), Voice (ep7), Woman B (ep24), Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Juri *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Lulu Yurigasaki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Free! Take Your Marks (2018) - Gou Matsuoka *Freezing (2012) - Rana Linchen *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Rana Linchen *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Rebecca Caterina (ep13) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (2004) - Girl in Pink, Nurse 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Mitsuko Kongo *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - TMS Reporter *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - Lotta Cash *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Rina Nishio *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Cana Alberona *Free! Timeless Medley: The Bond (2018) - Gou Matsuoka *Free! Timeless Medley: The Promise (2018) - Gou Matsuoka *Harmony (2016) - Tuan Kirie *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Mikako Satsukitane *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *King of Thorn (2012) - Judith Ambler *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Charlotte E. Yeagar *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Woman with Children *Wolf Children (2013) - Mrs. Hotta 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Shouko Kirishima *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Irene Diaz *Burst Angel: Infinity (2007) - Meg *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Chloe Winkel, Maria Shiang *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Rebecca Caterina (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Additional Voices *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Minako Saito (ep1), Additional Voices *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Megumi Shimoyama (ep3) *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Haruna Saotome/Student No.14 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Haruna Saotome/Student No.14 *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Mexiah Flan *The Future Diary: Redial (2017) - Ai Mikami (7th) *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Narrator *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Narrator *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Narrator *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Narrator, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Daylight's End (2016) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Doctor Spara, Ghostly Apparition *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Aubrey Calahan III, Ellie, Robotic Voice, Rox Shepard, Sam *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Crew Member 06, Ellie, Tumorhead, Veronica *Iron Chef America: Supreme Cuisine (2008) - Sharon Shu *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Weavers *Smite (2012-2016) - Freya, Get Served Freya, Pixel Buster Freya *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Sheila, Shelley *Tribes: Ascend (2012) - Soldiers 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (225) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (214) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors